Vehicles in GTA V
The following is a list of known vehicles which can be driven, ridden on, or controlled in Grand Theft Auto V. Remember that GTA V is unreleased so the vehicle's names are just speculation and the vehicles themselves are beta and could be deleted prior to the game's release. Also, it is not confirmed if the aeroplanes are pilotable. Land Vehicles Cars, Trucks, SUVs and Utility vehicles *9F *Admiral *Ambulance *Blista Compact *Bodhi *Boxville *Buffalo *Burrito *Caddy *Camper *Comet *Cheetah *Emperor *Futo *F620 *Habanero *Huntley *Infernus *Landstalker *Manana *Patriot *Peyote or Windsor *Premier *Previon *Police Buffalo *Quad *Rancher *Sentinel XS *Serrano *Vapid Police Cruiser *A pickup truck resembling a 2003-2008 Ford F-150, possibly the new Contender as it bears no resemblance to the GTA IV version. *An SUV resembling an Infiniti FX. *A car similar to a 1950s Chevy or Chevrolet Impala that could possibly be a Tornado. *A car that appears to be the next-generation Sentinel (current BMW M3). *A semi-trailer that looks a Phantom or Roadtrain. *A vehicle resembling the Toyota Camry and the previous-generation BMW 5-series, possibly the new Oracle or another new Ubermacht. *A muscle car similar to a 1970's Plymouth Barracuda, very possible to be a Phoenix. *A Convertible resembling a 2009 Aston Martin V8 Vantage, with the headlights, grille, and various other parts of a 2010 Ferrari California. *An SUV resembling the Front and sides of a 1969 Kaiser M715 and the head lights and rear Land Rover Wolf, probably made by Mammoth *A 2 door coupe similar to a Bentley Continental GT, possibly a new version of a Cognoscenti. *A car resembling a Nissan Cube. This may be the second car made by Annis in the whole GTA series. *A car similar to a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X and a Subaru Impreza, possibly the Sultan. Appears at 00.58. *A new muscle car with an appearance similar to that of a Ford Mustang Boss 302 *A roadster with a Lotus-inspired body design Bicycles and Motorcycles *A bike that appears to be an updated Akuma *A bicycle resembling the BMX. *Mountain Bike *Racing cycle *Road bicycle *Sanchez *Vader Watercraft *Speedophile 2000 Jetski *Reefer Aircraft Helicopters *Buzzard *Maverick *Police Maverick Airplanes *Cropduster *Shamal *A float plane that could be a Skimmer *A fighter jet resembleing a AV-8 Harrier II, F-18 hornet, and a F-16 Fighting Falcon, probably a Fighter or a new advanced version of the Hydra. Trivia *In the trailer converitbles are shown retracting their soft top covers. *Semi-trailers are shown towing tractor trailers for the first time since GTA San Andreas. One of the semi-trailers appears to be a flatbed. *Airplanes resembling pilotable ones from previous games are shown flying, leading to the possiblility that airplanes could be pilotable. *License plates vary from vehicle to vehicle, some examples are 72MYS362, 88YZG127, 72TZJ286, 04EAY868, and JAX1079W. This feature was first seen in San Andreas. *Electrified railroad tracks could be seen next to the highway and under the bridge. There might be public transport representing the Los Angeles Metro Rail. (You can see the overhead catenary lines) *At the end of the first Trailer for GTA V there is a Blimp off in the distance. This vehicle will most likely be in GTA V, but whether this will be pilotable is unknown. Gallery R8Spyder-GTAV.jpg|The 9F, inspired by the Audi R8 Spyder. Motocycle trick.jpg|An updated form of the Akuma GTA V bike.jpg|A bike is shown. The F620 and Patriot are also shown as well as a Lotus-inspired roadster, a Mercedes G-Class-inspired SUV and the Ubermacht convertible. Unknown(JeepWrangler1).jpg|4-door Bodhi. med_gtav-020.jpg|A Boxville GTAFIVE-BUGSTARS.png|The Burrito, still the same as the one in GTA IV, but with new tail lights and revised body shape. buffalo.PNG|A car that bears strong resemblance to the Dodge Charger-based Buffalo Caddy-GTAV.jpg|A Caddy Cheetah-GTAV.jpg|A rear view of the Cheetah Cropduster-GTAV.jpg|A Cropduster spraying pesticides. Unkown(BentleyContinental).jpg|Car resembling a Bentley Continental GT, similar to the Cognoscenti Comet-GTAV-rear-Screenshot.jpg|The Comet, now with a 2011 Porsche 911 GT3 RS-inspired rear wing. Huntley-GTAV.png|An SUV resembling the Range Rover Vogue, possibly a Huntley gta-5-sports-car.jpg|The Infernus med_gtav-010.jpg|A Landstalker and a Premier. A semi-trailer with a tanker can be seen in the background (when viewed full-size). 830px-GTAFIVE COPTER VIEW.png|LSPD Maverick gta_v_peyote.jpg|A Peyote can be seen passing by in the background. GTA V Quad.jpg|A Quad being used by Trevor Sanchez vs. Mustang.jpg|A Sanchez and a new muscle car that is inspired by multiple generations of Ford Mustang Qashqai-GTA5.png|The SUV resembling a Mercedes-Benz M-Class, possibly the Serrano. Shamal-GTAV.png|A Shamal Speedophile 2000.jpg|Speedophile 2000 e0r6hi.png|Possible Skimmer flying in GTA V trailer. LexusNissang-GTAV.png|The car resembling a Ferrari California and an Aston Martin V8 Vantage. Eos-GTAV.png|The car resembling a BMW E93 M3. The Badge appears to be Ubermacht. Also in GTA V Trailer #1 there is a Black Coupe version beside the 9F. KaiserJeepM715-GTAV.png|The SUV similar to the Kaiser M715/Land Rover Wolf 830px-VapidGTAVPC22.png|The Vapid Police Cruiser Unkown(PontiacTransAM).jpg|Muscle car resembling 1970s Plymouth Barracuda, possibly a Phoenix or a Tampa ClassicChevy GTAV.png|A vehicle resembling a Tornado. 283.jpg|A Manana, beside it is a car that resembles a Nissan Cube. 285.jpg|An SUV that resembles an Infiniti FX. In the background, you can see a truck that resembles a 2003-2008 Ford F-150, possibly a Contender, and a car resembling a Tornado. 433.jpg|A car which resembles the Schafter Blimp in GTA V Trailer 1.png|Blimp as seen in GTA V Trailer Trailer 1 Blimp.png|Another Blimp Photo gtaVrail.png|Railway tracks under the bridge Downtown New Jet.jpeg|An image of the new Jet using its weaponry Category:Vehicles Category:GTA V Category:GTA V Era Category:Vehicles in GTA V